To facilitate interoperability between computing devices, and different sets of computer-executable instructions executing on computing devices, standards are typically established that define certain parameters, such as formatting parameters or operational parameters. By conforming to such defined parameters, multiple independent actors, such as independent computing devices, or independent sets of computer-executable instructions executing on one or more computing devices, can more easily exchange data, establish communicational connections, and otherwise interoperate.
In some cases, rather than an explicit standard, independent sets of computer executable-instructions that are each directed to the same task can share operational traits that are merely the result of established operational expectations. For example, although no explicit standard calls for it, content creation application programs often present various tools and other information through a toolbar, or other area, that is positioned at the top of the window or other graphical interface through which such a content creation application program interacts with users.
Within the context of the ubiquitous Internet, and equally ubiquitous World Wide Web (WWW), there exist both a myriad of explicit standards and established operational expectations. One such established operational expectation, that can perhaps be considered a de facto standard, is the limitation of web browser application programs to retrieve data from a different domain than the domain of the web page they are currently parsing and displaying. Traditionally known as the “same origin policy”, the policy prevents web browser application programs from accessing resources hosted from a different domain than that with which they are currently communicating. One notable exception to the same origin policy is that web browser application programs are typically allowed to retrieve and display images in respective of the domain that is hosting the image data. Another notable exception is that computer-executable instructions executing through programmatic environments that can be hosted within a web browser application can perform cross domain resource retrieval once such computer executable-instructions have been loaded and instantiated, and provided other relevant conditions are met.